Being a Mother
by lemonlimediddies
Summary: AU/MPREG/OCs. Ichigo was kidnapped and forced to have Aizen's child, well, children. After being saved alongside his friends by Grimmjow, something dawns on Ichigo: He knows nothing about being a mother. GrimmjowxIchigo. Adopted by briar black death rose!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

* * *

September 2012

Ichigo sat by himself in the corner of the room. He had been kidnapped; thrown here like a rabid dog by none other than Souske Aizen. Others sat around the cold room, each person looking so different than the other except for the similar terrified look on their faces. The single door in the room was locked from the opposite side. No escape. Slowly the temperature of the room started to drop until it was borderline blizzard, and with the lack of either furniture or blankets Ichigo and the others curled into themselves for heat.

Ichigo had always been weak. Doctors said he didn't have much longer to live, so he had been an easy target for Aizen. An easy pick-up. Maybe he would die early and get out of here faster. That's what he wanted, at least.

The door opened and their captor emerged with bodyguards surrounding him. What Ichigo wanted suddenly didn't matter anymore.

"Good morning. Here is your daily nourishment, so eat up lest you die early."

His voice only made Ichigo's anger rise even more. A burly man dropped a tray of food in front of Ichigo, and another man delivered glasses of water. Ichigo peeked down at the tray: mashed potatoes, green beans, and peanut butter.

"Let us out of here!"

Ichigo looked up. In the center of the room was now a pink-haired man with his brow set in a defiant line. He looked like someone Ichigo would have disliked on any normal day, but this wasn't normal, and Ichigo was impressed with the guy's risky outburst.

"You have no right to do this to us. Release us, you monster!"

Ichigo froze. The two bodyguards came up on the pink-haired man's sides and held his arms easily. Everyone cringed as he screamed and went slack, and the silence that followed made the empty syringe that fell that much louder.

"What the hell did you do to him! The fuck is happening?" A tall man yelled. Aizen looked him over as the grin on his face never wavered.

"Don't worry. We'll all have our private meetings later. Eat up!"

With that Aizen turned on his heel and exited the room, the goons following behind with the pink-haired man still in their arms. The door slammed closed and the room was filled with a new-found darkness.

"Damn it! What the hell's goin' on here?" the tall man screamed again.

"I-It's so dark." a crying woman.

"Hang on, I think there's a light switch in here somewhere."

Shuffling was heard as someone stood and went to the wall nearest Ichigo. He mumbled a light 'sorry' as he accidentally kicked Ichigo's foot, but kept moving on. Some kept talking as the minutes in darkness went on.

Ichigo was about to fall asleep when the lights in the room finally turned on.

"Yes! Found it!"

Everyone cheered, and many people stood to thank the blond man. Now that the lights were on everyone was looking at each other, soaking in every detail.

"Quiet down, quiet down! Look, let's introduce ourselves. Might as well be friends while we're locked up in this hell-hole." the blond man waited until everyone was quiet. "Good, I'll start. I'm Shinji."

The person closest to Shinji's right was a woman with dark hair and tear stained cheeks. "Rukia."

The tall man shrugged nonchalantly. "Nnoitra, and the man _they_ took was my bud Szayel."

Ichigo looked up shyly when their eyes turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Ichigo."

A average sized tomboy was holding a sobbing red-head. She shushed the crying woman gently like a mother would. "I'm Tatsuki and that's Orihime."

Shinji nodded. "Good. Let's play nice, okay? Also, let's get everyone huddled around each other. I have a feeling this is going to be a long, cold night."

* * *

Ichigo lost track of the days in that cell. Every now and then the guards would come back with the food and water, and with each trip they took someone with them. Ichigo figured each time they came was the start of a new day. The people they took weren't brought back. Ichigo looked at his tray full of food. He wasn't hungry. None of them were.

Shinji still sat in the room, leading the occupants as best he could. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Rukia was gone, and so was Orihime. The Szayel guy hadn't been seen since he was taken either.

The next day Nnoitra was taken, and the next Tatsuki.

Shinji looked at Ichigo. "Look, it's either you or me next. Whatever happens, be strong. We'll try to find a way out, okay?"

Ichigo nodded. He had lost his voice days ago amongst the depression.

As luck so had it, they took Shinji with them next.

Ichigo looked at the flooring with a blank stare. He was alone. Minutes passed so slowly Ichigo thought he might go crazy, and as he tried to sleep off time Ichigo found he couldn't anymore. So he sat and stared, awaiting his time to be taken. Ichigo awoke when the door creaked open. He stood and walked to the guards like a good, tame prisoner, and he didn't fight the needle in his arm. As darkness surrounded him, Ichigo sighed in relief. Hopefully, he would stay this way.

* * *

6 Months Later- March 2013

Ichigo sat at the cafeteria table with the rest of his friends. They all looked the same: defeated.

Soon after their capture Aizen had taken each prisoner to his room, injected them with another unknown liquid, and raped them until he felt satisfied. Ichigo looked down at his swollen stomach. Aizen was using them to test his new chemical; not only did it allow males to become pregnant, but it made the infants born perfect. Perfect to the point of dangerous.

"Ichigo, you need to eat." Szayel pushed Ichigo's tray closer to him, urging him to take in the food.

"I know it."

"Look, do it for the kids at least."

Ichigo flinched. With his right hand Ichigo caressed his stomach. He had always wondered why he was so much larger than everyone else, but Aizen had been delighted when he told Ichigo the news. Twin boys. Aizen had high hopes for Ichigo's offspring.

"Okay-look, okay. I got it." With his right hand still rubbing his belly, Ichigo took the fork in his left and began to eat. It hadn't taken long for them to find out the food actually wasn't poisoned, and after that discovery they actually began to eat the food handed to them.

Ichigo stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth and swallowed it gently.

"Have you thought of names yet, Kurosaki-kun?"

Orihime was a pretty girl carrying the daughter of a monster, but she never once referred to her as anything but nice. She loved the child, no matter the father, and encouraged the others to love their new children as well.

"No, not really. You?"

The smile that lit up her round face was bittersweet, even if she didn't notice.

"Emily." The red-headed girl muttered. "I want to name her Emily."

"If Aizen even gives us the choice." Shinji muttered into his fry. The air got seemingly colder with his words and suddenly all of them froze.

"Of course, you can name them. I owe you that much, don't I?"

No one said anything, no one moved. Aizen watched them all with a creepy smile, a masochistic smile.

"Ichigo, I would like you to come with me, please." Aizen said the 'please' just for appearances sake. If Ichigo said no...he would only be taken by force, and that he understood. They all did.

"Okay." Ichigo followed Aizen down the familiar path to his bedroom, the room where everything began. An uneasiness fluttered in his stomach, and Ichigo placed a reassuring hand there to calm his little twins.

Aizen threw the door open and pushed Ichigo inside. The lock clicked behind them, and Ichigo tensed.

"What-what are you doing?"

"Right now? Fucking you. On the bed, now."

Ichigo turned around to gauge Aizen's face, and to his horror found that the dark-haired man was being completely serious.

"I'm pregnant. With twins." Ichigo tried to reason.

"No matter, now _on the bed_."

Ichigo's mouth fell open, then closed, and back open. Finally he bit down harshly on his bottom lip to control himself. The blood didn't even register in his head until it was flowing steadily.

"No."

Aizen blinked. "No?"

"No. I'm not having sex with you."

Aizen's eyes went from confused to furious in less than five seconds. Ichigo walked backwards with every step Aizen took towards him, fist poised for use. Each footstep made Ichigo's heart beat faster until he was sure he was seconds away from an anxiety attack.

"You're not worth it." Aizen said. "I figured I'd have to get rid of at least one of you, but not you."

Aizen sighed. "Oh well."

"N-No! What the hell! These are your kids!" Ichigo's back hit the wall, and at that moment he knew: he was dead. Him and his children. In that moment he realized he did, in fact, love his children, and he wanted them safe.

_Nova and Xander_, Ichigo thought to himself. _That's what your names would have been._

The sudden noise from the door being kicked in made both occupants jump. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, willing away whatever the hell was going on in the room.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cracked his eyes open as Aizen cursed. The brunette chanced an angry look at Ichigo before barreling out of the room at top speed. In his place stood a man Ichigo couldn't help but stare at.

"Are you Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded, his hand automatically going to his stomach. The other man's neon blue eyes followed the movement, his eyes staying on the bump attached to the teenager. For a few seconds the man watched the stomach, in either awe or disgust. Ichigo didn't know which.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"Heh." The man smirked. "I'm your savior. You're welcome."

Ichigo's heart stopped. Someone was here to save him! All of them, hopefully. Just as Ichigo began to express his thanks, his legs gave out. From the stress, he told himself, from the stress. For a moment Ichigo thought he'd be the murderer of his own children, but a strong arm wrapped gently around him and held him upright.

"Who a-are you?" Ichigo asked once again with a weak voice. Darkness was threatening to take over him, and his mind was losing all rational thoughts.

"Me? I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Gently said man brushed Ichigo haphazard hair out of the way of his brown eyes. "And I'm here to help you, Ichi."

* * *

_Playlist:_

www. / watch?feature=endscreen&v=8NxKoqnxCvs&NR=1

www. / watch?v=cH-ALDAR7zg&feature=relmfu

Also: www. /pages/ Lemonlimediddies/463294363681172


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Ichigo walked around the place that had become his home over the past week. Although Ichigo and all of his peers had been recovered from Aizen's poisonous clutches by Grimmjow and his company, they had suggested that they all remain in their base for safe-keeping. Ichigo didn't mind, he hadn't lived with anyone since he went away to school, and he'd probably already been dropped from his classes.

Maybe he'd give his dad a call, just in case, just to tell him not to worry. Be vague about it.

Ichigo slid a reassuring hand over his large belly, knowing two growing forms were living just below the skin there. Even after everything they had been through, the doctor here claimed all was fine with both Ichigo and his children, which relieved Ichigo more than he let show.

"Heya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped his aimless walking and turned to notice Shinji coming out of, what Ichigo figured was, his room. His legs were covered in gray sweats, much like Ichigo's own black ones, and a large t-shirt covered the bulge on his stomach.

"How're the boys?" Shinji asked as he finally made it Ichigo's waiting figure.

"Have you looked at my stomach lately? If anything, they're too healthy. And yours?"

"'_His _name is Joel, and he's good as well. Are you getting' food?"

"Yeah. Wanna tag along?" Ichigo smiled. He knew Shinji would never turn down food.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

Ichigo held in a laugh as they started walking towards the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah."

The walk was short, Ichigo was relieved to know, because his feet weren't in the mood for anything longer than a few feet. Shinji pushed the door open, holding it open politely for his friend, and made his way to the man humming to himself as he stirred a pot full of food.

"Hachi-san?"

The man didn't seem very startled, and instead he turned around with a friendly smile. "Ichigo, Shinji! What can I do for you boys?"

"Fooooooood!" Shinji huffed at Ichigo's insistent glare. "Please."

Hachi's smile didn't waver for even a second. The larger man nodded and pointed to the pot on the stove. "A few more minutes and this'll be done! Is that okay?"

_Yes_, Ichigo's stomach whispered as Ichigo tried to keep the drool in his mouth. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until the smell had hit him, wafting from the pot and into the entirety of the kitchen area. From the way his stomach jumped with joy, Nova and Xander agreed.

The two pregnant men scarfed down the food as Hachi put the bowls down in front of them. Usually Ichigo's new found picky taste buds made it hard to find food that he could actually eat, but Hachi was a magician when it came to making pregnant people food. The food was gone in only minutes, and Ichigo stood up and placed the dirty bowl into the sink and rinsed it out. Shinji followed suit, and both men thanked the cook once more before heading out of the room.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Ichigo asked, hoping to tag along with whatever the blond was doing so he would have something to entertain himself with. Many days Ichigo found himself sleeping just to waste time, and he was sick of it.

"Well, actually...I have a date."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course."

Ichigo playfully bumped Shinji's right shoulder, laughing as he huffed.

"You met Nnoitra? He works here, well, if you technically call it 'work'."

Ichigo rubbed his stomach as he thought, caressing the taunt skin covered by his t-shirt. "And he doesn't care..."

The orangette let the rest of the sentence go unspoken, knowing that his friend knew exactly what he was trying to ask him.

"No, at least I don' think so. He seemed kind of, I don't know, excited. I don't get many offers these days, so how could I refuse?"

They talked for only a little longer before Shinji went his own way, leaving Ichigo alone and bored. He stood aimlessly for only a moment before his brain pushed a thought into his head that Ichigo just couldn't refuse.

Visit Grimmjow.

The blue-haired man had occupied Ichigo's mind more often than not. Sometime, as Ichigo laid down to sleep, his thoughts would turn to the other man and as he slept Ichigo would dream of them together, as friends, as co-workers, and the most obscene, as lovers. The more Ichigo thought about it, the more he was okay with the idea. Although he hadn't run into him many times since he's been here, Ichigo had begun to form a form of attraction beginning when Grimmjow had first saved him.

At first Ichigo wrote it off as some sort of 'hero complex' because the guy had saved him, but as time went on he began to realize the guy was more intriguing than he'd originally thought. Before he knew it he was heading in the direction of Grimmjow's room, a light smile on his face.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside of Grimmjow's door for a few minutes before his mind decided this whole thing had been a terrible, t_errible_ idea. At first he had been excited to see the other man again, but as he got in sight of the door his heart dropped. By the time he stood in front of the barrier between Grimmjow and himself, Ichigo had a dry mouth and an overactive heart.

He didn't know what to say.

'Hey Grimmjow, I missed you so I came to see you!'

Yeah, it didn't settle right. No matter what Ichigo came up with in his head, the words all seemed a tad creepy, even to himself. He was better off just finding Orihime or Tatsuki and doing something entertaining with them, even though their type of entertainment usually consisted of tear-jerking chick flicks and health shakes, courtesy of Orihime.

Ichigo stuck his tongue and scrunched up his face in disgust. No, he definitely wouldn't be doing that.

The door in front of him opened quickly, startling the orangette from his shake-induced thoughts. Grimmjow's confused face looked down at his own, but Ichigo couldn't meet his eyes. No, he couldn't, because said man was shirtless. Very much so.

"Oh...um-!" Ichigo stuttered.

"You've been standing outside my door for a bit. You okay?"

Oh god, this was a bad idea.

Ichigo laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I-"

"Ichigo, calm down." The older man whispered, holding his hands up to reassure the other.

"Sorry. I don't know why I came here." Ichigo chastised himself internally for lying.

Grimmjow's handsome face studied Ichigo carefully. His lips were pursed together, and Ichigo couldn't help but let his eyes fall to notice just how perfect they were. When the orangette looked back up blue eyes stared into his own with amusement. Crap, caught.

"Would you like to come in?"

A light breath left Ichigo's mouth, and he closed his eyes. A smile threatened to come out, but Ichigo tried to hold it at bay.

"Sure."

* * *

_Short chapter, because I've been really busy so writing is kind of come/go. I'm also working on a new project, so my Ichigo/Grimmjow love isn't at it's full potential. I have a new-found obsession with The Avengers, so expect that._

_LLD_


	3. It's the End

Hey.

It's been an interesting ride, that's for sure. Thanks for staying with me through thick and thin. This isn't the end, it's a new beginning. This story has officially been adopted by briar black death rose, so please give him/her plenty of support c:

It's been real.

For the final time,

LLD

profile: www. fanfiction u/ 2800952/


End file.
